9 crimes
by alondra-viri
Summary: una pequeña historia de Ike y Georgi :3
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

No recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que fumo un cigarro, de eso hacia ya tiempo; las calles desiertas de South Park deprimirían a cualquiera, y él, siendo el gótico anti-diversión que era, ademas de odiar la vida conformista de las personas, sentía que seria absorbido por la creciente depresión; había quedado de verse con los demás chicos en la casona abandonada de la vieja McKingle, una reunión después de meses sin haberse visto, pero a ultimo momento decidieron cancelar, por ello es que se encontraba ahí, en el solitario parque, meciéndose en los columpios despreocupadamente, podría ir a molestar a alguien, pero aquello seria estúpido, y muy desesperado.

La fina brisa comenzaba a acrecentarse, era tiempo de volver a casa, a lo mejor y sus padres ya habían terminado de discutir, o su madre ya había llamado a la policía, harta ya de recibir los golpes, para que se llevaran a su padre; suspiro resignado y tuvo, por unos momentos, deseos de quedarse ahí y morir de frío, daba igual, de todos modos, nadie iba a extrañarlo, la vida era tan efímera como lo era un cubo de hielo puesto al sol, se esfumaba cuando menos se lo esperaban, la gente podía llegar a ser tan marica.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando, de sorpresa, su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, contesto sin ánimos y sin ver quien realmente era la persona del otro lado de la linea; su corazón dio un brinco tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se le saldría del pecho de la impresión, ¿que hacia él llamándole a esas horas?, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar dejo que la otra persona comenzara el dialogo.

- Georgi, ¿donde estas? marque a tu casa pero tu madre no quiso decirme nada, me tienes preocupado, por favor dime donde estas, pasare por ti, el clima es horrible… Georgi - La voz sonaba suplicante, jamas lo había escuchado así - donde estas, contesta por favor

- Parque del lago, no tardes Ike

La lluvia comenzaba a caer mas fuerte, mojando todo a su paso, incluido a el, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos, siguió meciéndose como quien no quiere la cosa realmente, sabia que Ike venia en camino, corriendo como alma que lleva Damien; la sola idea lo hizo reír como loco, era una suerte que nadie estuviera por ahí a esas horas, nadie en su sano juicio estaría por ahí a esas horas. Siguió mojándose unos minutos mas hasta que escucho unos pasos apresurados correr hacia donde se encontraba; unos segundos después se encontraba aprisionado entre dos fuertes brazos y un cálido cuerpo.

- Me tenias preocupado - Susurro dejando que su tibio aliento rozara la piel de su cuello - ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

- Si hubiera querido un regaño me hubiera quedado en casa con mis padres.

El canadiense solo sonrió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su novio, sabia lo terco que podía llegar a ser Georgi en algunas cuestiones, también conocía el no muy grato historial familiar que el chico tenia, después de todo fue por culpa de los constantes golpes de su padre y los maltratos de su madre que el chico se volvió gótico, no tenia nada en contra de sus gustos, es mas, fue aquella personalidad fría y oscura la que lo cautivo desde primaria.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, la lluvia empeorara y no quiero que te enfermes

- ¿Y a donde iremos? - Pregunto con deje de molestia - Mi casa no es una opción y puedo intuir que la tuya tampoco

Era verdad, era muy peligroso el que fueran a la casa del gótico y la suya era una peor opción, su madre estaba a punto de masacrarlo al haber salido sin su permiso y al estar su hermano ya en la universidad no tenia quien le apoyara para estas situaciones. Realmente extrañaba a Kyle, pero se alegraba de que al menos su hermano no tuviera problemas en cuanto a su relación con Stanley; pensándolo bien, aquella podía ser una buena solución.

- No todo esta perdido - sonrió - espera, haré una pequeña llamada

Georgi solo pudo observar con intriga lo que hacia el canadiense, siempre considero que se metería en serios problemas al comenzar una relación con aquel chico, empezando porque la señora Sheila era una persona de temer, mas que al mismísimo diablo incluso, pero eso a Ike parecía no importarle en lo absoluto, en los 2 años de relación que llevaban jamas vio al joven canadiense sentir miedo alguno hacia las amenazas de su madre, él en cambio sentía que esa mujer podría llegar a matarlo sin dificultad alguna, después de todo conocía muy bien los rumores que decían sobre ellos, aunque eso hacia mucho que le comenzó a valer mierda.

- Vamos Georgi, conseguí donde quedarnos hoy - Parecía demasiado feliz - Vamos antes que la lluvia empeore

- No creo poder mojarme mas de lo que ya estoy - Replico - ¿a donde se supone que vamos?

- Te lo explicare en el camino

Comenzaron a correr tomados de la mano, la noche era muy fría y aun tenían mucho que recorrer antes de llegar al refugio que Ike con tanta felicidad mencionaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

La mañana los tomo por sorpresa iluminando el pequeño departamento, Georgi fue el primero en levantarse, no sin antes hacer una leve mueca de molestia por el dolor en su espalda baja, Ike, quien sintió un vació en la cama se reincorporo buscando a su novio, el gótico miro levemente al canadiense antes de sonreír y besarle a modo de buenos días, todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que cierto ruido molesto los hizo volver a la realidad.

- Es mi mama - Georgi lo miro asustado - Tranquilo, no creo que sea grave, ademas no pienso contestar

- De acuerdo - Respondió mas calmado - Después de todo, aquí estamos a salvo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si - Sonrió mientras tomaba la cintura de su novio - Y ahora ¿porque no me das los buenos días como es debido?

Georgi solo pudo besar a su chico con intensidad; las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el momento en que había aceptado salir con Ike, para empezar ya no se juntaba con sus amigos como antes, después de todo las cosas cambian, ellos crecieron y él también, lo ultimo que supo de Henrietta es que estaba esperando un bebe de Ethan, si no mal recordaba, Dylan había entrado a la universidad, para sorpresa de todos comenzó una relación con ese chico que se cree vampiro y que no recordaba su nombre; todos comenzaron su vida y también era tiempo de que el comenzara la suya, aunque nunca espero que su vida le pusiera al joven canadiense en el camino, realmente no se arrepentía de nada, Ike le había demostrado en mas de una ocasión cuanto le amaba y el no podía estar mas feliz.

Ike noto a su novio algo pensativo, no era muy usual que Georgi no correspondiera a sus caricias con mayor ímpetu, entonces comenzó a preguntarse ¿que cosas pasan por esa cabeza?, llevaban 2 años de relación, y aun con ese tiempo, había cosas de su novio que le seguían pareciendo un misterio, la única forma en la que él podía ver como era el verdadero Georgi en el interior era cuando, después de haber hecho el amor, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos pozos negros que abrían el alma del gótico y le mostraban una gama inmensa de sentimientos y emociones que lo cautivaban; recordaba con exactitud como comenzó todo, tuvo que sacrificar muchas cosas para poder estar con el chico, empezando por derrumbar esa barrera de odio y frialdad que Georgi se había creado al rededor suyo, luego tuvo que hacerle frente a los demás góticos, quienes no querían que el se metiera con uno de los suyos, luego tuvo que enfrentarse al padre de Georgi, donde se gano un ojo morado en el intento, y por ultimo pero casi lo mas importante, su propia madre, quien casi lo manda lejos del país solo para separarlo de su amado gótico. Pero no debían preocuparse ahora por el pasado, el futuro se veía prometedor, ellos seguían amándose y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interponerse en su relación.

Decir que Sheila Broflovski estaba molesta era decir poco, ni siquiera el mismo Satán podría competir con tremendo monstruo, cuando la mujer se proponía algo, lo conseguía y en aquellos momentos lo único que tenia en mente era la idea de separar a su amado hijo de aquel chico problemático, sabia que Ike podía llegar a ser muy terco, pero esa relación no llevaría a nada bueno, lo presentía y, como madre que era, debía hacer entrar en razón al mas pequeño de sus retoños, los separaría así sea lo ultimo que haga, después de todo, Ike tenia un futuro prometedor, no iba a dejar a un tonto chiquillo delincuente arruinar el futuro de su hijo solo por un sentimiento tan efímero como es el amor que dicen tenerse.

Gerald veía a su esposa comenzar a hablar sola y a formar miles de planes de dios sabe que, él no tenia nada en contra de la relación que mantenían sus hijos, puesto que estaba muy al pendiente de lo que Kyle hacia y sabia que estaba muy feliz al lado de Stan; Ike era un chico inteligente, y muy decidido sobre todo, sabia que estaba muy enamorado de Georgi, cabe decir que el como adulto que era sabia la reputación que tenia el gótico, pero en si Georgi no le caía mal, si hacia feliz a Ike eso era lo único que contaba, pero su esposa era otro cantar definitivamente, no era una persona de mente abierta, tampoco le pedía mucho, solo quería que de una vez por todas dejara a sus hijos ser feliz con algo que ellos hayan decidido hacer y no con lo que ella haya impuesto a que hagan; el abogado suspiro cansado, si las cosas continuaban así habría problemas, muy serios problemas.

- mmm… ¡ah! - Gemia sintiendo venir su orgasmo - ¡Ike! ¡Ahhh!

- Georgi…

Los cuerpos se fundían formando uno solo, los gemidos y suspiros de placer inundaban el ambiente, Georgi podía sentir su orgasmo cerca, el tener al canadiense embistiendo su cuerpo de aquella forma lo volvía loco, en un instante Ike toco ese punto en su interior que lo hizo ver estrellas literalmente y en una descarga eléctrica que sacudió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza termino viniéndose manchando parte de sus vientres; el canadiense por su parte al sentir las paredes internas de su novio comenzar a apretar con mas fuerza dio unas cuantas embestidas mas fuertes y termino derramando su esencia en el interior del gótico; las respiraciones trataban de regularizarse mientras los cuerpos seguían aun entrelazados y unidos. Ike comenzó a sentir algo de cansancio y decidió que ya era hora de retirar su miembro de aquella cálida cavidad, pero antes de siquiera moverse unos labios tomaron posesión de los suyos.

- ¿Georgi?

- No salgas por favor - suplico mientras comenzaba a cerrar los párpados - Déjame sentirte un momento mas

El canadiense solo pudo sonreír mientras besaba suavemente la frente de su novio, se acomodo mejor en la cama y tomo a Georgi por la cintura en un abrazo posesivo, realmente estaba cansado, una pequeña siesta no les vendría mal a ambos, después de todo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para comenzar a planear que hacer después.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido estruendoso de la campana les decía a los jóvenes que ya habían comenzados las clases, por los pasillos se podía ver a los muchachos correr por llegar a su salón, unos mas rápidos que otros, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente se encontraba Georgie, tratando inútilmente de llegar a su salón, pero ir empujando a los mastodontes que eran parte del equipo de rugby, no era la mejor idea, maldecía a sus padres, por su culpa llego tarde a la escuela y ahora no podría llegar a tiempo al salón, después de intentar hacerse paso sin éxito, decidió desistir y encaminarse a la biblioteca, sabría que Ike estaría ahí, después de todo tenia entendido que el canadiense tenia clase libre, decidió que podría ir y hacerle algo de compañía.

La biblioteca era enorme, y muy silenciosa, casi nadie entraba ahí, ni siquiera para hacer la tarea, después de todo, todos llevaban computadoras y celulares caros a la escuela, no necesitaban libros para sacar información, al único que conocía que todavía hacia aquello era a su novio, no es que Ike no confiara en el internet, pero lo consideraba mas como una fuente de entretenimiento antes que de investigación; al ver llegar al gótico sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que aunque Georgie no lo admita sabe que le encantan; los minutos pasaron mas rápido de los esperado, entre pequeñas platicas y cómodos silencios, mientras el clima helado azotaba las ventanas; la luz tenue le daba un efecto mas romántico.

- Creo que es hora de volver - el canadiense se miraba algo cansado - Paso por ti al finalizar las clases amor

- ¿A donde iras? - pregunto extrañado - ¿paso algo?

La mirada perdida del chico no hacia mas que preocuparlo, no es que fuera realmente alguien supersticioso pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien en lo absoluto. Ike miro la preocupación en aquellos ojos y, tratando de verse convincente, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo, no quería preocupar a su novio, mas de lo que el ya lo estaba, después de todo, recibir una llamada de tu madre diciendo que saldrían a hacer un pequeño mandado no le daba muy buena espina, conocía a su madre, pero no podía hacer mucho, después de todo ella era la que gobernaba la familia. Georgie intuía lo que pasaba, no era tonto, las expresiones de Ike no mentían, algo relacionado con Sheila Broflovski se avecinaba; se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió a abrazar al canadiense, tratando de transmitirle los sentimientos que no podía decirle con palabras, Ike lo sabia bien, el no necesito nunca decirle cuanto lo amaba, el canadiense ya lo sabia muy bien.

- Vuelve - musito - Después de todo prometiste llevarme a cenar

Ike solo sonrió y beso esos suaves y rosados labios que tanto le encantaban, no sabia realmente lo que tramaba su madre, pero no podía ser algo malo, después de todo, nadie es capaz de hacerle algo a su propio hijo; el abrazo se prolongo por unos minutos mas, Georgie no quería soltarlo, temía que algo malo pasaría si lo hacia. Realmente, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad…

- ¡Ike apresúrate! - la mujer se miraba ansiosa por algo - El señor Derek no es una persona muy paciente

- ¿pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo mama?

- Ya veras cariño ya veras

Llevaban poco mas de 4 horas así, después de haberse despedido de su novio, localizo a su madre en la entrada principal de la escuela, quien, cabe mencionar, miraba con ojos de odio a Georgie, decidió que lo mejor era sacarla de ahí o comenzaría un conflicto; su padre ya los esperaba en el auto, se veía algo decaído y molesto, pero era algo tan imperceptible de notar que cualquier persona normal que no lo conociera pensaría que estaba bien. El trayecto al lugar que debían ir supuestamente fue algo tedioso, con las constantes burlas de su madre hacia su novio, entre otras molestas criticas mas; cuando por fin pudieron llegar a su destino, comprobó que, efectivamente, estaban en Denver; por mas que trataba de hilar los pensamientos no encontraba el porque su madre tendría la necesidad de traerlo a Denver, ni mucho menos el porque ahora mismo caminaban hacia la oficina de un tipo que decía era doctor, para empezar ¿que diablos hacia él en un hospital?

Al encontrarse frente a la puerta y escuchar la afirmación de poder entrar sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo no estaba bien; la oficina del doctor se encontraba ordenada y pulcra, el hombre, de unos 40 años, tecleaba en su computadora mientras que con una inclinación de cabeza los invitaba a tomar asiento; era imposible el no notar la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su madre, aquello comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

- Buenas, me presentó, soy el doctor Derek Jones - hablo mientras comenzó a pasear su mirada entre sus padres y el - ¿así que tu eres Ike?

Algo le decía en su interior que aquello iba para largo…

La escuela estaba ya completamente vacía, el viento soplaba muy fuerte y el frió comenzaba a incomodarle; miro por décima vez su celular esperando ver algún indicio de llamada o mensaje; hacia rato ya que Ike se había ido y lo peor de todo es que no había vuelto, ya llevaba esperando 2 horas, la tarde se hacia presente y la gente que pasaba solo lo miraba raro, claro, nadie esta en la escuela después del toque de salida; decidió volver a casa, ya sabia que Ike no vendría por el, al menos no ahora, pero eso no quitaba la preocupación en su pecho que se acrecentaba, incluso mas presente se hacia al recordar la mirada que su "querida suegra" le mando cuando vino por su novio. Su casa no quedaba lejos ya, pero se detuvo y comenzó a pensarse si entrar o no al ver a lo lejos patrullas comenzar a llegar; su vida era una mierda.

- ¿Georgie?

Dios reconocería esa voz donde fuera pero jamas creyó encontrarse con él, al menos no ahora, puesto que lo hacia ya de vuelta en la universidad, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo ¿quien no aprecia el volver a ver a un amigo?…


	4. Chapter 4

El departamento de Dylan, a pesar de ser pequeño, era muy acogedor, le sorprendió que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado; conocía las manías de su amigo, a todos por igual, y sabia que Dylan no se daba a conocer por ser un chico ordenado; mirando detenidamente la decoración del lugar podría ver que había ciertos estilos vanguardistas; el mayor entro en la cocina para después salir con un vaso de agua mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo; el silencio que se formo alrededor distaba mucho de ser molesto, después de todo, estaba ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de momentos cuando los góticos aun estaban juntos; la puerta de la entrada se abrió dando paso a una voz que, por mas molesta que fuera, le parecía conocida. Mike había llegado.

- No me dijiste que tendríamos visitas - hablo Mike después de haber ido a besar a su novio - Habría comprado mas comida

- Ni te molestes - menciono levantándose el mas joven - yo ya me iba

- Pero acabas de llegar - Le detuvo Dylan - Quédate al menos a cenar, Mike pide una pizza.

- Acabo de recorrer la ciudad porque querías comida china - Se quejo el ex vampiro - Si querías pizza me lo hubieras dicho y me hubiera ahorrado la caminata

- Pídela ya

- Esta bien - murmuro derrotado - pero no creas que se quedara así _querido_

El chico entro a la cocina no sin antes volver a besar a un muy sonrojado Dylan; Georgie solo miraba la escena divertido, estaba realmente feliz porque su amigo había encontrado a alguien con quien estar, que lo quisiera tanto, después de todo, Dylan siempre fue el mas sentimental de los 4; en el momento en el que el silencio volvió a reinar y a hacerse presente en la habitación su mente viajo y viajo, sus pensamientos fueron a parar a un solo lugar, a una sola persona, ¿como estaría Ike? ¿le habría pasado algo? El saber que estaba con sus padres, en vez de calmar sus ansias, solo lo altero mas; no confiaba en su "querida suegra", el solo mencionarla hacia que una mueca de desagrado se formara en su rostro. Dylan pareció notarlo.

- Sabes que si tienes algún problema - Comenzó algo dudoso - puedes contármelo

Si, ya lo sabia, pero no estaba seguro de decirlo o no, sabia que no era falta de confianza, era solo por no querer hacerlo importante, no era como si se hubieran llevado a Ike para siempre ¿verdad?

- ¡sáquenme de aquí! ¡mamá! ¡papá!

Como le dolía en el alma escuchar a su pequeño hijo gritar de ese modo, pero sabia que era por una muy buena causa, el doctor sabia lo que hacia, era un profesional, curaría a Ike de lo que sea que este tuviera y volvería a la normalidad, se olvidaría de ese chico problema y comenzaría su vida desde cero nuevamente. Gerald solo podía taparse los oídos e imaginar que estaba en otro lugar, un lugar mejor, lejos de los gritos de suplica de su hijo.

- ¡Ayuda!

Si, definitivamente su pequeño estaría bien, esto solo era un pequeño sacrificio para mejorar, para que Ike tuviera la vida que siempre deseo, para alejarlo de todo lo que estaba mal. Sheila lo sabia, todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

Había pasado ya una semana, ¡una maldita semana entera! Y aun no sabia nada de Ike, si antes estaba preocupado porque le hubieran hecho algo, ahora pensaba que estaba muerto, oh dios, no había comido, dormido ni hecho nada por la ausencia del canadiense, había ido a su casa seguido para ver si había vuelto pero lo único que obtuvo fue a Sheila Broflovski persiguiéndolo con un cuchillo de cocina, si, así de salvaje podría llegar a ser esa mujer, ¿y si había matado a Ike y había ocultado su cuerpo? Eso sonaba estúpido, pero no podía pensar ya coherentemente, las visitas a la casa de Dylan se hicieron frecuentes también, en aquellos momentos un buen amigo era algo que realmente necesitaba, incluso volvió a ver a Henrietta y a Ethan; se les veía muy felices con la pronta llegada de su bebé. Ya no sabia si contar los segundos o los minutos, ya no sabia si pasaban horas o días, ya no importaba, solo quería volver a ver a Ike, ni siquiera los golpes que su padre le daba le importaban ya, sin su novio ahí para ser su apoyo, el morir sonaba tentador.

Las clases seguían igual, a los maestros no les importaba si faltaba o no, para lo único que le hablaban o dirigían la palabra era para sabes cuando volvería Ike, sabían que era su novio y por ello pensaban que había influido negativamente en el judío, jamas se pararon a pensar en lo que el sentía, de que extrañaba al chico, ¡claro que lo hacia! ¡lo amaba por dios! No hubo ningún momento en el que no pensara en Ike y en donde pudiera estar, si estaba bien, sano y salvo; los compañeros solo se burlaban, su aspecto había decaído mucho en aquella semana, parecía mas un fantasma que una persona; y por muy extraño que suene, y aun mas retorcido que sea, el único que no se burlaba e incluso que lo defendía era Filmore, aunque casi siempre era él quien terminaba haciendo a un lado al chico. Después de todo era el rival de su novio, no tenia porque fraternizar con el por mas bien que se portara.

- hola Georgie - saludo Filmore - ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

- como quieras - ni siquiera lo miro - no me interesa

Todos los días era lo mismo, Filmore llegaba y no se despegaba de su lado, era molesto, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, le daba un poco de miedo, las personas nunca lo habían tratado así, sus amigos no contaban puesto que los cuatro eran como una pequeña familia, se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas aunque estuvieran ahora separados, podría decirse que Ike era la única persona que realmente sintió por él amor, odiaba pensar en el canadiense y que los sentimientos le ganaran, porque inevitablemente comenzaría a llorar y eso era lo que menos quería en aquellos momentos; Filmore pareció notar el aspecto decaído que traía el gótico así que decidió hacer algo, desde siempre supo que Georgie le gustaba, mucho, pero cuando se entero que el gótico estaba con Ike, su rival y enemigo no declarado, todas sus esperanzas tocaron fondo; el que ese molesto judío haya desaparecido era una señal, Dios le había dejado el camino libre e iba a aprovecharlo.

Había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que había intentado comunicarse con sus padres y comenzaba ya a temer lo peor, su madre le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no se preocupara y que estarían fuera por un tiempo, en Denver para ser mas específicos, y que si el regresaba de vacaciones a South Park podía quedarse en la casa puesto que tenia una copia de la llave, por todo lo anterior ahora se encontraba con sus maletas listas y dos boletos de avión en la mesita de noche, Stan entro para terminar de ayudarlo a empacar, se veía ansioso y algo nervioso, habían decidido decirle a sus padres acerca de la relación que mantenían, después de todo ya eran adultos y sabían lo que querían hacer con sus vidas pero por sobre todo sabían que sus padres iban a apoyarlos. Que ingenuos.

Las envestidas aumentaron de ritmo con forme sentía su orgasmo cerca, acomodo mejor a Dylan de forma que su miembro tocara ese punto en el que su novio gritaba su nombre; no supo cuanto tiempo paso, el orgasmo le llego de una forma tan placentera y asombrosa que perdió los sentidos por unos breves segundos, se dejo caer en la suave cama y abrazo a Dylan por la cintura, lo mejor de todo aquello era siempre el final, sentir el calor del gótico, su suave y blanca piel junto a la suya y la deliciosa sensación post orgasmo invadirle los sentidos no tenia precio, el menor se limito a acariciar el pecho de su novio, trazando círculos imaginario; Mike comenzó a cabecear levemente hasta que la voz de su novio lo despertó.

- Sabes, he estado pensando - comenzó inseguro - y creo que si todo esto funciona, me gustaría vivir aquí, formar una familia.

- ¿Enserio? eso suena bien, pero ¿Porque dudas de que esto funcione? Llevamos saliendo un tiempo relativamente largo

El menor abrió la boca para responder pero prefirió quedarse callado, si, era verdad, ya llevaban saliendo un tiempo largo, pero aquello no significaba que las cosas siempre salieran bien, la vida le había enseñado que no se debería encariñar mucho con las personas o las cosas, al final terminaban abandonandote y el dolor seria insoportable, tal y como lo hizo su madre con él, sus amigos habían sido su única familia, pero ahora… ahora el también quería una familia, una familia propia, con la persona que eligió como compañero, sabia que sus sentimientos hacia Mike eran verdaderos y honestos, lo amaba, a pesar de haber tenido sus roces cuando niños, ya eran adultos y habían madurado; el ex vampiro miraba atentamente a su pareja, beso su frente queriendo transmitir seguridad.

- Tienes razón Dylan, puede que esto acabe

El joven lo miro con verdadero horror marcado en sus ojos, ¿Realmente Mike había dicho aquello?

- Pero… - continuo sonriendo - si llegase a terminar quiero que sepas una cosa, no importa lo que pase, Dylan, yo te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando, es verdad, no sabemos lo que el futuro depara pero mientras tu sigas a mi lado tendré fuerzas para superar cualquier obstáculo; el día en el que tu te alejes de mi, mi mundo se ira contigo, porque tu para mi lo eres todo.

Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan asquerosamente sentimental, pero era la verdad, las palabras de Mike le habían llegado. Tenia razón, mientras siguieran juntos y se amaran lo demás realmente no importaba; con las energía renovadas se posición encima de su novio mientras movía sensualmente las caderas, incitando a su pareja a jugar. Mike solo sonrió mientras se relamía los labios, parece que estarían algo ocupados por unas cuantas horas mas.


	6. Chapter 6

El cuerpo le dolía horrores, la sangre aun escurría por las heridas abiertas, pero no importaba, no se detendría, no desistiría, no podían tenerlo ahí por mas tiempo, buscaría la manera, no importa cual, no importa como, saldría de aquel maldito lugar, Georgie, su amado Georgie, volvería a verlo, lo abrazaría, lo besaría y harían el amor hasta amanecer, mostrándole cuanto le había extrañado y cuanto le amaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo, debía idear un plan, ya había pasado una semana internado en aquel maldito hospital, lo peor de todo era que le obligaban a tomar pastillas contra su voluntad, lo debilitaban y cuando intentaba escapar, que era casi siempre, lo castigaban golpeándolo salvajemente, pero no importaba, bien valía la pena el esfuerzo, si conseguía escapar y volver a ver a su Georgie.

- Ike, despierta

- ¿Sarah?

La rubia, de su misma edad, suspiro aliviada al saber que aun se encontraba vivo, entro con mucho cuidado a su cuarto-celda y lo abrazo mientras le besaba el rostro

- Por un momento temí que te hubieran matado - sollozo - me asuste de verdad

- Estoy bien ¿traes lo que pedí?

- Si, me costo trabajo, espero y la recompensa valga la pena

El canadiense solo suspiro resignado mientras asentía levemente dejando que la rubia lo besara y acariciara, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, estaba engañando a Georgie y a Sarah también, solo la utilizaba porque era una de las mejores portadas ahí y sabia que los doctores le daban ciertos privilegios, solo debía aguantar un poco mas, muy pronto todo ese tormento acabaría, lo sabia; la rubia comenzó a desvestirse, jamas había llegado a mas con un hombre pero Ike era diferente, era el correcto, lo presentía, no iba a dejar que se fuera, al menos no sin ella, solo debía retenerlo un tiempo mas, su plan estaba saliendo casi a la perfección

- ¿Estas seguro de que tus padres no están?

- Si, no te preocupes Stan

La sala permanecía en completo silencio, lo único que se podía apreciar en la oscuridad era la silueta de los jóvenes abrazados; Stan besaba a su pelirrojo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba nervioso, para que negarlo, dentro de unos momentos tendrían que ir a su casa a decirle a sus padres acerca de su relación, por su parte no se preocupaba mucho, sabia que sus padres eran de mente abierta y su hermana desde siempre lo considero homosexual, el verdadero problema radicaba en los padres de Kyle. Su madre podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa cuando uno menos se lo esperaba. Las manos de Marsh recorrían aquel cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecía; la ropa fue despojada con habilidad y cuando ya iban a empezar un grito resonó por toda la estancia

- ¡Que se supone que haces Kyle Broflovski! - grito horrorizada Sheila - ¡aléjate de el ahora!

Oh no.

- Por ultima vez Filmore no pienso ir a cenar contigo

Estaba harto de repetirle que no saldría con el, jamas, nunca lo haría ni por equivocación, ni de chiste, esta bien, admitía que Filmore se había ganado algo de compañerismo de su parte pero aquello no significaba que podría comenzar a tomarse libertades con su persona, en primera porque ni le caía del todo bien, seguía pensando que era un idiota presumido, en segunda, estaba aferrado aun a la idea de que Ike volvería, aun cuando la propia madre del judío le había dicho que se fuera olvidando de volverlo a ver; Filmore mantenía el ramo de flores en sus manos y una expresión angustiada; ya sospechaba que recibiría esa clase de respuesta por parte de Georgie pero no se rendiría, después de todo ¿quien no quisiera estar con el? Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

- Esta bien - murmuro antes de alejarse - Pero tu serás mío por la buena o por la mala

El gótico solo lo miro con enojo, las cosas estaban poniéndose demasiado raras últimamente.


	7. Chapter 7

La temporada de lluvias había estado azotando a South Park sin piedad; ya llevaba 1 mes sin ver a Ike, las cosas no mejoraban para nada, su mundo comenzaba a venirse abajo, nunca se caracterizo por ser una persona optimista, debía admitir que había perdido ya toda esperanza de volver a ver a su canadiense; se había enterado de buena fuente que Dylan se había regresado a Denver junto con Mike a terminar la universidad, se alegraba por ellos, también se había enterado que la bruja Broflovski había hecho un escándalo por haber conocido al fin las preferencias sexuales de su primogénito, de no haber sido por la familia Marsh quien sabe que seria de Kyle ahora. Si, definitivamente todo esto era una mierda.

Las calles tampoco eran muy alegres que digamos, gracias a las constantes lluvias y las nevadas frecuentes la gente ya casi no salía de sus casas, para el era mejor, ya que así nadie lo vería caminar por ahí y no le lanzarían miradas de asco; siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, realmente no esperaba llegar a un lugar determinado, solo quería un pretexto para salir a la lluvia, amaba los días nublados, porque exactamente fue en uno de esos días en que Ike le pidió que fueran novios, fue en uno de esos días que cumplió un año con Ike, su primera vez con el y demás cosas que realmente no quería recordar ya.

Tan sumido iba que no se percato que había llegado a un lugar que se le hacia endemoniadamente familiar; aquel había sido el lugar en donde había celebrado su aniversario con Ike; lo recordaba perfectamente, el lugar seguía igual, casi intacto, las cosas que habían usado aquella vez seguían ahí ocultas bajo las capas de nieve, lo que mas llamo su atención fue que el piano, donde Ike había tocado una canción para el, aun se conservaba limpio, como si alguien hubiera llegado a limpiarlo hacia poco; camino con paso lento y se sentó comenzando a acariciar las teclas de aquel instrumento, recordando lo que paso un año atrás.

_Flash back_

_- ¿_a donde se supone que vamos?

- Es una sorpresa Georgie

- Odio las sorpresas

- Esta te encantara

Realmente aquello lo comenzaba a fastidiar, era absurdo, una tonta sorpresa por haber cumplido un año juntos, no era que no estuviera emocionado, era solo que aquello le parecía tan conformista, tan materialista, ademas de que la estúpida venda en sus ojos ya comenzaba a picarle; dejo que Ike lo guiara con facilidad por el camino, aunque no por ello evito soltar comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando que solo hacían que el canadiense riera como loco, realmente no entendía a ese chico. Caminaron un tramo mas, no supo realmente cuanto tiempo, cuando al fin Ike paro de caminar y se coloco atrás de el quitando la venda

- a que es bonito verdad - sonrió - lo descubrí con mi hermano hace tiempo ya

Las palabras no salían, aunque ¿que se supone que debía decir? El lugar era hermoso, era un claro dentro del bosque, con una laguna cristalina cerca y flores de todos los colores adornando el suelo, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió, no, ahí mismo había una mesa para dos, decorada con velas y vajilla de cristal, y cerca de ahí estaba un piano, ¡un piano!; Ike solo sonrió con cariño, la expresión de Georgie era realmente adorable, tomo la mano de su novio y lo invito a sentarse mientras el se acomodaba en el piano y comenzaba a tocar una suave melodía, en unos segundos en bosque se lleno de una luz trasparente y cálida. Ike comenzó a cantar.

_Tu es tout ce que je veux_

_Tout ce que j'ai toujours envie_

_Vous êtes ma voix, mon âme, mon être, ma lumière dans l'obscurité_

_Embrasse-moi, je vais vous faire plaisir, je serai avec vous_

Tuvo que contener la respiración por unos instantes, no sabia que el canadiense cantara tan bien, y mucho menos que hablara francés, la melodía seguía inundando el ambiente relajando por completo sus sentidos, Ike lo miro mientras sonreía y continuaba.

_La solitude quand vous êtes ici_

_Embrasse-moi, je vais vous faire plaisir mais tenez-moi_

_S'il vous plaît ne pas y aller, pas de murs plus_

_Nous serons toujours ensemble jusqu'à la fin_

_Aucun obstacle ou briser nos âmes d'une valeur de_

_Je sais que rien ne nous sépare, alors venez ici et ne fonctionnent pas_

_Rien à annuler cet amour éternel_

_Cette flamme qui éclaire aujourd'hui pour vous_

_Cris et mon âme, les cloches_

_Mais juste toujours entendre votre sang chante pour moi_

La melodía comenzó con un ritmo mas rápido pero no dejo su tinte de romance, la luz de las velas tintineaba bailando al son de la música.

_Pour éveiller moi entendre ta voix pleine d'émotion_

_Dormir, encore une fois, je chante pour toi_

_Si je pouvais rêver, rêver avec vous encore et encore_

_Il suffit de demander et d'âme te donner sans réserve_

En aquellos intentes deseo con todas sus fuerzas saber francés, la voz de Ike estaba cargada de sentimentalismo, lo sabia, el tono no le engañaba, no necesitaba saber el idioma para entender realmente lo que el canadiense cantaba.

_S'il vous plaît ne me quitte pas, emmenez-moi avec vous_

_Je ne vais pas aller au ciel si vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'_

_Tu es ma vie, et mon âme prend_

_Je n'ai pas besoin, car il était toujours le vôtre_

_Je t'aime plus que tout, est-ce suffisant?_

_Ne pas avoir l'idée de ce que je ressens pour toi_

_Rien ne se compare à cette amour que je ressens_

_Expliquant qu'il est difficile, bien sûr, c'est qu'il est_

La melodía ya llegaba a su final, Ike miro a Georgie antes de parar de tocar y terminar la canción.

_En vertu de cette pleine lune toujours vous dire:_

_Pour vous, je rends mon amour et être_

_Pas plus à dire ma lumière, mon soleil, mon coeur_

_Je ne peux pas je vis dans un monde sans ton amour._

Se levanto temblando mientras abrazaba a Ike con todas las fuerzas que tenia, tenia razón, la sorpresa le había encantado, el no era muy aficionado a la música clásica y menos a la música de piano pero aquello había sido hermoso, beso al canadiense como si la vida se le fuese en ello, hacia tiempo ya que la idea de entregarse al canadiense rondaba su mente, pero tenia miedo de que aquello terminara, que Ike lo dejara después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, que toda aquella ilusión que se había creado con respecto a su relación acabara; Ike sintió a Georgie temblar en sus brazos, comenzó a tararear la canción mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del gótico y besaba levemente sus cabellos, el otro pareció notarlo pues lo jalo bruscamente buscando unir sus labios a lo que el canadiense no tardo en responder.

Los besos continuaron subiendo de tono, las caricias se volvieron mas atrevidas, Georgie sentía que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle y decidió comenzar a quitársela, sabia que estaba a punto de dar un paso muy importante pero el que no arriesgaba no ganaba, amaba a Ike y estaba dispuesto a darle lo único que tenia, su propio cuerpo para que el judío hiciese lo que quisiera con el; bajo la luna los cuerpos se fundían formando un solo ser, los corazones latían sincronizados y las almas danzaban juntas en aquel fuego pasional; la mañana los agarro desprevenidos pero no se arrepentían de nada, aquello había sido un paso mas para fortalecer su relación, no podían estar mas completos.

_End flash back_

Lo que mas amaba de la lluvia no era solo porque le recordaba sucesos importantes en su vida, también servia para ocultar las lagrimas que en aquellos momentos recorrían si parar sus mejillas.


	8. Chapter 8

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo solo sabia que tenia que alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible; el olor oxido de la sangre comenzaba a marearlo y sus nervios estaba a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento, las piernas ya le fallaban y sabia que si no tenia cuidado caería en cualquier momento; el bosque absorbía la poca luz de luna que había. Sabia que era una mala idea pero no podía seguir corriendo mas, como pudo subió a uno de los arboles y trato de acomodarse mejor para descansar y recobrar energías, no podía creer que había escapado, lo mejor de todo, no podía creer que volvería a South Park, con Georgie; volvería, lo abrazaría y escaparían juntos para no volver jamas, no importaba a donde, se irían donde nadie pudiera separarlos mas.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que el cansancio hiciera lo suyo, no debía tomarse demasiada confianza puesto que sabia que los guardias lo seguían de cerca, debía agradecerle a su hermano en cuanto llegara al pueblo, de no ser por Kyle y porque mando a Gregory y a Christophe para ayudarlo no sabia que hubiera pasado con el en aquel lugar; La brisa enfriaba las heridas abiertas que tenia al escapar por todo el perímetro cercado con alambres, sabia que había perdido mucha sangre y al no haber comido lo suficiente sus defensas estaban muy debilitadas, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y los párpados le pesaban demasiado, la cabeza le daba vueltas y ya no distinguía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La gravedad hizo lo suyo y dejo de sostener su cuerpo mientras su conciencia le decía que moriría al caer de esa altura.

- ¡cuidado niño!

Todo se volvió oscuro después de eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo que significa la palabra no? - pregunto molesto - ¡Déjame en paz!

Llevaba ya dos horas tratando de huir de el molesto de Filmore, primero lo había ido a buscar a su casa para acompañarlo a la escuela, lo cual solo hizo que su padre al verlo le dijera marica (nada nuevo) y que era una puta que se acostaba con cualquiera; después de aquello Filmore lo había seguido todo el camino tratando de sacarle platica, alabandolo con cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza hueca que tenia y queriendo tomar su mano a la fuerza, pero la gota que colmo el vaso de su poca paciencia fue el que mencionara y alardeara de que seria mejor que Ike como pareja, aquello le molesto, mucho, Filmore no era nadie para juzgar a Ike, y aunque ya sabia que no volvería a ver al canadiense eso no significaba que el estaba buscando un remplazo para que fuera su pareja; le seria fiel al judío, no importa el que.

- Georgie… mi pequeño Georgie

Por alguna razón la sonrisa que puso no le gusto para nada, vio como el chico trono los dedos y en cuestión de segundos 6 chicos mas salieron de los arbustos y lo acorralaron en un circulo, ¿en que momento los habían seguido?, hecho una rápida mirada a los que lo acorralaban, eran mayores que el, eso se veía a simple vista ya que le sacaban al menos una cabeza de altura, todos venían armados, con bates de béisbol y piedras ademas de que lo miraban con gestos burlones y molestos, aquello no pintaba nada bien

- Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Georgie - sonrió con suficiencia - Tu decides, estar conmigo o ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia

- Me das tanta pena ajena Filmore - escupió con despecho - preferiría mil veces morir a manos de estos idiotas antes que siquiera tener que ser algo tuyo

- Si eso quieres…

Trataba de esquivar los golpes que llegaban en todas direcciones pero era casi imposible escapar de esa bola de locos armados que arremetían contra el, trato de huir pero le fue imposible ya que sintió como un objeto pesado dio contra su cabeza, lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a Filmore sonriendo con cinismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Veía como la gente se movía de un lado a otro tratando inútilmente de encontrar a Ike, pobres tontos, pensó mientras se acariciaba levemente el vientre; sabia que lo había perdido, el se había ido y la había utilizado como si fuera una herramienta aquello le dolía tanto pero no por eso todo estaba tirado a la basura, al menos no aun.

- Sarah - le llamo una enfermera - ya llego la visita

- Dígale que pase

Después de todo quieres hacer esperar a tu futura suegra ¿verdad? La puerta se abrió lentamente dando paso a la imponente figura de Sheila Broflovski quien con una sonrisa muy impropia de ella se acerco a la rubia mientras le abrazaba lentamente y ponía sus manos en el vientre de la joven.

- Hola querida

_Hola tía… _


	9. Chapter 9

La pequeña cabaña de madera permanecía en completo silencio, ya tenia rato que se había despertado completamente del desmayo que había tenido horas atrás, su estomago comenzó a gruñir indicando que debía ser alimentado; la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver la silueta de un hombre ya entrado en edad, quien al ver al canadiense ya despierto trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo. Ike no tenia la mínima idea de donde estaba o quien era ese sujeto, lo único que sabia era que lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura y que de alguna u otra forma debía buscar a manera de agradecerle. Cuando pudiera levantarse claro. El hombre pareció notar lo incomodo que estaba pues se acerco a el con la intención de acomodarle las almohadas

- vaya susto que me diste niño - recrimino levemente - tuviste suerte de que te hubiera encontrado

Ike solo suspiro cansado, sabia que el señor tenia razón, trato de pararse pero sus piernas no le respondieron, ¿que estaba pasando? Miro al señor con una expresión asustada en su rostro y el hombre pareció comprender su preocupación puesto que le palmeo levemente la espalda a modo de reconfortarlo.

- Descansa niño, tu cuerpo aun esta muy débil

- Pero tengo que rime - penso en Georgie - me esperan en mi hogar

- Niño te seré sincero…

_No creo que puedas volver a caminar_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La luz tintineaba constantemente y el sonido que hacia provocaba que le diera migraña; no sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa pocilga, lo que si sabia era que cuando saliera de ahí le daría a Filmore la paliza de su vida. Oyó como unos pasos comenzaban a acercarse con demasiada lentitud, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido ensordecedor dando paso a la figura de la persona que en aquellos momentos le hacia querer vomitar. El chico lo miro por unos instantes antes de sonreír ampliamente, maldito gordo hijo de puta.

- vaya quien lo diría - comenzó aguantándose la risa - pero si es Georgie el novio del hermano del idiota judío pelirrojo

No se molesto siquiera en mirarlo, Cartman le repugnaba tanto, no era su culpa que el gordo fuera un frustrado sexual por no tener a Wendy como su novia, es mas, ni siquiera Clyde le hacia caso y eso que era un tonto que no miraba a nadie mas que a los tacos; el mayor comenzó a perder ligeramente la paciencia.

- venga ¿no piensas hablar? - resoplo - o es que la perdida del judío te afecto tanto, vaya marica.

- ¡eso no te importa hijo de puta!

El sonido del golpe resonó por toda la instancia, Georgie trataba por todos los medios de aguantar, su mejilla izquierda comenzó a tomar un color carmín y la marca del latigo comenzó a notarse levemente; Cartman no aguanto mas y comenzó a reír, aquello era tan endemoniadamente placentero, no tanto como espiar a Wendy mientras se bañaba pero igual y era placentero. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Filmore hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, miro levemente a Cartman antes de sacarlo a patadas de ahí, el tenia otro planes y estos involucraban a cierto gótico atado a su cama y desnudo. Georgie solo pudo temblar y rogar por que aquella tortura terminara.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿como que no esta? -

El grito de Kyle Broflovsky resonó por todo es hospital captando la atención de todos los presentes

- Kyle calmare - trato Stan - estoy seguro que no debe estar muy lejos

- Pero…

- Ven vayamos a buscarlo nosotros

No podía creerlo, primero su madre lo amenaza, luego se entera que su hermano esta en un hospital psiquiátrico en Denver, luego va a buscarlo y le dicen que su hermano a desaparecido, genial, que falta, ¿que le digan que embarazo a alguien? ¡Dios! ¿que es lo que estaba pasando?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

había estado en aquella cabaña por días ya y no veía la hora de salir de ahí, el señor, el cual por cierto se llamaba Steve, había sido tan amable de cuidarle hasta que se mejorara, aquella mañana había empezado a salir de la cama, ya quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a South Park, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien por alla, tal vez era su intuición o Dios que le había iluminado, pero estaba seguro que las cosas estaban mal.

- como amaneciste hoy muchacho? - le cuestiono el viejo Steve mientras le pasaba un plato de comida - es extraño no verte intentar caminar

- estoy bien - echo un rápido vistazo a la comida antes de contestar - he decidido esperar a recuperarme del todo

El viejo no dijo nada mas y se limito a verlo comer, aquello era algo que lo incomodaba demasiado pero no quería ser grosero con el señor que le había salvado la vida. Trato de terminar de comer lo mas rápido para volver a descansar hasta que algo distrajo su atención

- señor Steve puedo hacerle una pregunta? - prosiguió al ver el asentimiento del mayor - de donde saco ese gorro?

- unos vándalos estaban por aquí haciendo escandalo y buscando no se que - dijo restandole importancia al asunto - ve a descansar Ike

- como eran esas personas?! - insistió esperanzado - digame por favor!

- porque quieres saberlo?

- es el gorro del novio de mi hermano…

Estaba de mas decir que el incomodo silencio que se formo entre ellos solo sirvió para asustar al joven canadiense, tenia que salir de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Escucho aquel asqueroso y característico sonido de la puerta al abrirse, cuando la luz le dio directo a la cara le lastimo un poco los ojos pero eso no evito que dejara de mirar con odio a la persona que acababa de entrar. Filmore resulto ser, para su buena suerte cabe decir, un completo idiota, si bien el que fuera demasiado cobarde para violarlo era algo que agradecía, odiaba que cada vez que lo rechazaba saliera llorando para que después uno de esos sub normales que tenia como cómplices entrara a la habitación a molerlo a golpes mientras aquel marica se reia. Miraba como el pelinegro se sentaba en una silla a lado de su cama y lo miraba con los ojos hinchados, tanto así le quería?

- tu ganas Georgie - susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotado - solo respondeme una ultima cosa

Lo miro esperando a que continuara para poder terminar con aquella tontería y poder irse de una vez por todas a su casa, por un momento se pregunto si sus padres estarían preocupados por el, aunque lo mas seguro es que estuvieran felices de que hubiera desaparecido para poder ser libres al fin del patético intento de hijo que tenían, estaba solo, incluso ya el nombre de Ike le sonaba meramente irreal.

- que tiene Ike… - comenzó conteniendo las lagrimas - que no tenga yo!?

Sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Filmore cediera y era ahora o nunca momento para soltar el ataque definitivo

- eres tan patético Filmore - le miro tratando de que sus ojos reflejaran desprecio - tan patético por compararte con una persona que ni siquiera esta aquí y a lo mejor y ya este muerto…

- no lo esta - murmuro en un hilo de voz haciendo que Georgie abriera los ojos a tal grado que pensó que se saldrían de sus cuencas - Stan y Kyle lo entortaron, al parecer un loco en el bosque lo tiene secuestrado

- porque será que la historia me resulta familiar? - recrimino con rencor - yo jamas lograría amarte Filmore, deja de insistir y buscate a alguien que te valore por lo que eres

El otro solo suspiro mientras le quitaba las cadenas al joven gótico, una vez se vio libre salió de ahí corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas a pesar del dolor y el entumecimiento que tenia por no haberlas ocupado en un buen tiempo, tenia que llegar a la casa de los Marsh a interrogar a Kyle. Ike estaba vivo, estaba vivo! volveria a verlo! Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho el sonido del claxon del automovil hasta que fue demaciado tarde.


End file.
